ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Calling All Morphers
Calling All Morphers is a video game coinciding with the Morphers ''franchise, that will be released on March 3, 2017 on the iTunes App Store and April 1, 2017 on Google Play. It will cost $49.99, and micro transactions can also be expected. It is also coming to PC and Xbox One. Plot Florence arrives late at a party in the Lava Wastelands, where, unknown to her, the rest of the guests were abducted by the Norphers. Pheno, also not knowing, FaceTimes her throughout the game. Florence gets her first clue after noticing a lot of Norphers and Sebastian locked in a strongbox. Florence later recruits other Morphers like Vincent and goes to other locations like the Mine and Urban Mountain, and fight other types of Norphers like Major Norpher and Boomerang Norphers. After rescuing all 27 of the Morphers (though the quest is unlocked simply by rescuing 9), the Morphers are sent by an unknown force to go to Morpher Mountain. Once the Morphers go there, they fight off a giant wave of Norphers, and Major Norpher is about to kill all of the Morphers with an enormous pistol, but is told against this by Pheno. The Morphers all do a leap of faith, and land unharmed in Morpher Square, where the Norphers have given chase and are armed with missile launchers, then chase the Morphers through the allodium. Meanwhile, Pheno's blimp is destroyed by Norphers with recoilless rifles, and Pheno leaps from zeppelin, and lands safely with the others via a parachute. The Norphers surround them, however, and a group grabs the Ernests, but all the Norpher Ships unintentionally suck the others in, and the Morphers are left without enemies, ending the game. In a post credits scene, the Christians dig until they reach rock-head, which shatters, and then reveals a white void, which they run away from, mistaking it for Norpher Land. However, Robert Jacob, Douglas Artur, Sky Lord, and Paisenuef jump from it when they flee, revealing all 1001 Spears properties to be connected. Official Description Find lost Morphers, discover new lands and create amazing Morphs, Merphs or Marps in a world of beautiful 3D graphics, all while building elaborate structures to secure your Wheeler supplies. Players take the role of Florence Ingrid, a member of the Ingrid Village as she sets forth on a mission to reunite the lost Morpher villages! It will not be an easy task as offensive Norphers roam the lands between all the Morpher villages and cause trouble for everyone in sight. Florence and the rest of the Morphers will have to use all of their wits and work together to find new allies, gain new bases, gather ingredients, get strong and deal with constant the Norpher problem if they plan to ultimately reunite all the Morpher villages! Calling All Morphers was developed and published by the Emmy and Webby-nominated 1001 Spears. Version History Version 1.0: March 2, 2017 Game released. Version 1.1: May 29, 2017 What is New in Version 2.0 Get ready for a mega mountain of Morpher mayhem with this giant content update! Seriously, this update effectively doubles the amount of stuff you can do in the game. Here are the things you will find in version 1.1 of Calling All Morphers: - Unlock 9 new Morphers from three new villages, each with destructive new abilities! Check out the chilly Frosts, the sharptoothed F. Ganishes and the stretchable Flemyngs! - The new neighborhoods also come with a whole bunch of new Morphs and Merphs with epic new powers. - We added three new lands with new objectives and challenges. - We added new missions with valuable rewards. - There are a ton of new unlocking Extras, including Morphers videos, building instructions and inspirations. - Now it is simple to track the Morphers you have. A new user interface lets you quickly see how many Morphers you have rescued, and how many are still trapped. - You can watch Mixels videos right inside the app. Just tap the "Video" button to pull in and watch any of the Mixels shorts. - Now you can scan any game codes you get instead of entering them manually. Take a pic of the game code with your mobile device to register them inside the game. - We added a new leveling system for Morphers. You can still level up your Morphers by playing and earning experience. But now you also have the option to use Morpher Wheels to level up. - Now you can Morph Morphers together at any point in a level, instead of while you are fighting. As you explore the new maps, you will find places where you need a Morph or a Merph to open up a new pathway or solve a puzzle. Version 1.0.1: July 8, 2017 What is New in Version 1.0.1 - We increased the hit boxes for both Morphers and Norphers so it is more basic to hit them in combat. - We fixed a crash bug related to our 2 star ranking system. - We balanced out the difficulty curve for our star ranking system. - We balanced Tower stats and abilities - We fixed a crash bug related to Fiona's Glove Tornado ability. - We fixed a crash bug that occurred during morphing. Version 1.2: August 28, 2017 What is New in Version 1.2 Yes, it is time for another gargantuan content update! The game keeps getting bigger and better, with additional Morphers, Morphs, lands, adventures and more. Here is the new stuff you will find in version 1.2 of Calling All Morphers: - Unlock 9 new Morphers from three new hoods, each with outstanding new powers! Check out the pointy, prickly Spikes, the outrageously icky G. Cortezes and the magic, wondrous Winters! - The new villages also come with a whole bunch of new Morphers and Merphs with astounding new abilities. - There are three new lands to explore, and each offers new objectives and challenges. - Tackle new missions to earn valuable rewards. - Unlock a plethora of new Extras, including Morphers videos, building instructions and inspirations. - Track your success with good outpost data—now you will be able to see exactly how many Norphers are left in a wave attack as well as how difficult the next outpost attack will be. - Star power—keep collecting those adventure stars to now add bonus amounts to your item rewards. - We have reduced the frequency for Outpost attacks. Providing for more time to adventure and build up your item reserves to defend your Morpher Wheels. - We also continued to tune up the game with bug fixes, polish and balancing. Related * Calling All Morphers/Soundtrack * Calling All Morphers/Morpher Rescue Guide * Calling All Morphers/Cutscenes Official Description Find lost Morphers, discover new lands and create amazing Morphs, Merphs or Marps in a world of beautiful 3D graphics, all while building elaborate structures to secure your Wheeler supplies. Players take the role of Florence Ingrid, a member of the Ingrid Village as she sets forth on a mission to reunite the lost Morpher villages! It will not be an easy task as offensive Norphers roam the lands between all the Morpher villages and cause trouble for everyone in sight. Florence and the rest of the Morphers will have to use all of their wits and work together to find new allies, gain new bases, gather ingredients, get strong and deal with constant the Norpher problem if they plan to ultimately reunite all the Morpher villages! Calling All Morphers was developed and published by the Emmy and Webby-nominated 1001 Spears. ESRB Rating Content Descriptors: Blood, Crude Humor, Drug Reference, Language, Suggestive Themes, Use of Alcohol & Tobacco, Violence Rating Summary: This is an action/tower defense game where players assume the role of "Morphers", androids who can fuse with others, on a quest to reunite. Players collect "Morpher Wheels", rescue Morphers, and defend towers against hostiles. Morphers use elemental attacks (e.g., flames, thunderbolts, and titanic feet to defeat monochromatic enemies. The slightly intense combat is accompanied by battle cries, burning detonations, and realistic teardowns. Enemies generally crumble to pieces like glass or mutilate when defeated. One "cartoon" sequence depicts a mech shot by a skeet shotgun as suicide; his head melts into blood. The game also contains proactive references (e.g. "Just like my first inkling: really impressed me, and really agglutinative", "You cannot say masturbate! That is too- ah, screw it!"). Some characters consume inebriant beverages, tobacco, and mention substance abusers; players can find cannabis and morphine on a zeppelin. Some attacks involve mucous and flatulence, and feces is littered over some areas. The word "sh*t" is used in the dialogue. PEGI Rating Platform: PC, Xbox One Publisher: 1001 Spears Released: March 3, 2017 Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity' Subtle depictions of sexual behavior * Pheno says innuendoes. ** "Just like my first inkling: really impressed me, and really sticky!" (inkling has other meanings, but it is used referencing orgasm here) ** "I cannot say masturbate! That is too- ah, screw it!" ** "Do not get a UV-A light or this is gonna look like something by Jackson Pollock!". * Every non-pornographic Morphers episode can be seen ingame - this includes the controversial Hot Screaming Shower, but unlike how it was shown on Adult Swim, Kristian's penis is censored. * One of Kristian's unlockable costumes is of him bottomless with a ton of ice cream covering his genitalia. Violence & Gore Scenes involving violent conflict. Contains bloodless dismemberment. Depictions of blood. * Morphers go on quests to rescue others from the Norphers, and do kill thousands of Norphers, but this murder is justified by Norphers being both robotic and cloned. * Depending on the Morpher, they use elemental attack, specifics are: * Ingrids use flames, Norphers attacked by them overheat and explode or have their iron flesh melted. * Christians use mining attacks and Sebastian uses his giant feet, fracturing Norphers. * Ernests use thunderbolts and such, Norphers hit by them have their circuits overload and detonate. * Frosts use frostbitten attacks, freezing Norphers into ice blocks which can be graphically fractured. * Farley Ganishes use carving and eating attacks, different effects but generally the same: fracture. * Flemyngs use different attacks depending on each other, but generally slap Norphers to pieces. * The Glenward Cortezes use goo to kill Norphers, which causes the circuits to malfunction/self destruct. * The Spikes use their spiked anatomy to impale and otherwise puncture Norphers, realistic results. * The Winters use magic, which varies greatly, Norphers generally fracture or mutilate when killed by it. * Keep in mind Norphers are soulless, lifeless, and mechanical, and therefore do not feel pain or are losing anything at their deaths towards the Morphers. * In multiplayer players can control Pheno, who can activate a blaster on his vessel to shoot stuff. You shoot Norphers who blast to pieces, but it's done from a high altitude and no gore is shown. The laser can be swapped with a Gatling Gun, rockets, and explosives. Morphers can also be shot, but you get penalized. If you shoot all three Morphers, you are kicked from the game. * Certain viewable episodes of Morphers include violence, but much less graphic than the type in-game. * There is a rather violent mini-game in exclusive to this game where a Norpher in a chopper tries to kill three Morphers in a technical while the Norpher tries to kill them with a bazooka's missiles. There is a less suspenseful but much more brutal version where, rather than being a survival mode, players use their Portee's gun attempt to kill the Norpher, and if that fails there is a shield players can recharge to use against the Norpher, sending guided missiles back at it. The objective of the former is to survive as long as you can (with three lives), while the latter is to kill the Norpher (with infinite lives). * There is a free DLC with a really hard boss fight against "Tentacle Norpher", a humongous Norpher with a ton of squid arms ripping through its flesh. The cutscene before fighting it shows it playing an ear rape level scream (tested at volume as low as 18). The Norpher then procedes to forcibly rip its face in half, and then a horrificly long veterabrae shoots out, and eats the head off of a nearby Norpher. The decapitated Norpher's head is then use on a bunch of tentacles which shoot out of the ground. The boss fight is DLC instead of included due to being too scary, even for the demographic. * It includes episodes of Morphers, but unlike sexuality and language, none of the violence is censored, including scenes such as Sheldon shooting himself in the head with a scatter gun. * Norphers always shoot at Morphers, and can gun them down if you are not careful. * Muscle Norpher beats Morphers mercilessly, and can snap their spines in half. * Morphers can also destroy everything that moves with automatic weaponry, as well as frag grenades and guns. Again, no blood or gore. * Fighting is constant but not graphic. * In addition to Norphers, Morphers can be killed by heat rays, rock boulders, and metallic cannonballs, causing them to flatten into a twisted robotic mess or distenegrate realistically. * In tower defense sequences, in addition to Turrets, you can use handguns, blunderbusses, SMGs, and frag grenades to kill Norphers. Norphers explode in a burning blast when they die. * During the free fall at the end, Pheno must avoid turbines, laser guns, and robot creatures. * Norphers in BMG proppelled rocket packs in the exclusive Norpher Attack mini game can destroy countless Morphers scurrying for their lives. It's done in a cartoonish way, but the Morphers never Attack in this mode. You can also use an armed Gardner Gun, a huge Bot, and explosives that toss your corpse into remaining Morphers when you are either struck down by a hostile rocket or electric charge. * In some ingame clips, hostile airplanes shoot at each other, causing them to blow up. * There is an FPS mode where you shoot at Norphers using death ray beams, scoring points for the most enemy soldiers assassinated. However, the graphics and sound effects are realistic, and the overall violence content is rather striking, giving a severe feel of intensity. * Arrows can be fired at Norphers from a first person perspective in one mini game. Not violent. Profanity Moderate use of profanity. * 22 uses of sh*t, 30 uses of ass and asshole, two uses of dick. * Episodes of Morphers you can view include profanity, but all uses of f**k" are censored. * Florence's catchphrase is "Oh sh*t!". This comes from the episode Norphers, where Florence says it when a swarm of Norphers lands on them, but in that episode, she also says a variety of ethnical slurs following it ("Norphers" in game censors these). Drinking/Drugs/Smoking Consumption of alcoholic beverages and tobacco products, references to illegal drugs. * Pheno drinks beer, champagne, and wine in his zeppelin. * When players go in Pheno's blimp in multiplayer, cannabis can be seen littered on the ground. * Pheno's dialouge includes comparing non-drugs to drugs such as barley and dead shrubs to pot, sugar to coke, protuberances to poppy tears, cacoa to methamphetamine, morels to psilocybin mushrooms, spodumene to crystal meth, and snot balls to rehabiliation sleeping pills. * Tobacco can be smoked. * In some levels you can find what is marked as "psyilocybin", however it simply resembles the mushrooms from Super Mario. * Muscle Norpher is on steroids, making him incredibly powerful. Frightening/Intense Scenes * The combat gets really intensified, as players use their attacks against giant waves of Norphers. * Battles against Major Norpher, and to a lesser extent, Appendix Norpher, are particularly protracted as players use theirs attacks against a powerful enemy. * There is a rather violent mini-game in exclusive to this game where a Norpher in a chopper tries to kill three Morphers in a technical while the Norpher tries to kill them with a bazooka's missiles. There is a less suspenseful but much more brutal version where, rather than being a survival mode, players use their Portee's gun attempt to kill the Norpher, and if that fails there is a shield players can recharge to use against the Norpher, sending guided missiles back at it. The objective of the former is to survive as long as you can (with three lives), while the latter is to kill the Norpher (with infinite lives). * The Norphers in general are nightmarish, once you realize how genocidal they are, wanting to permanently murder the Morpher species after capturing them all. * Though all of them are hilarious looking, the Marphs are scary for some reason due to Uncanny Valley and Body Horror. Specifically: **Sid and Jake Marph: The Marph is eerie enough with his towering stature, stalked eyes, and Jake's mouth. Worse, the the Marph's eyes are always looking at the viewer (The Fourth Wall Will Not Protect You. **Chuck and Bailee Marph: Yeesh... **Glen and Fritz Marph: Yes, those spikes are his teeth. * There is a free DLC with a really hard boss fight against "Tentacle Norpher", a humongous Norpher with a ton of squid arms ripping through its flesh. The cutscene before fighting it shows it playing an ear rape level scream (tested at volume as low as 18). The Norpher then procedes to forcibly rip its face in half, and then a horrificly long veterabrae shoots out, and eats the head off of a nearby Norpher. The decapitated Norpher's head is then use on a bunch of tentacles which shoot out of the ground. The boss fight is DLC instead of included due to being too scary, even for the demographic. Common Sense Media * Age 13+ * Quality: ⭐⭐⭐ * Synopsis: Violence, action, and tower defense morph; just short of good. * Genre: Action * Platforms: Xbox One, PC * Price: $19.99 (individual episodes), $39.99 (season pass) * Review: Parents need to know that Calling All Morphers is an action game based on a collaboration between Adult Swim and 1001 Spears. That is a lot of corporate hands in one pot, each of which is favored. The game has a great amount of fantasy violence, as Morphers kill hostiles with flames and lightning. There is no blood, though. The game also offers micro transactions, but children who enter their age at the beginning of the game will need to solve a math problem for them to access these. * Education Value: Calling All Morphers was not created with educational intent, and we do not recommend it for learning. * Ease of Play: ⭐ Bad controls make this game difficult unlike it is intended to be. The play mechanics are basic to understand, though it is not a game anyone can pick up and play on Day 1. * Violence: ⭐⭐⭐⭐ In rescuing Morphers, you will murder invaders using bonfires, thunderbolts, and huge feet (which crush them into pieces). It is fantasy violence, though, and no suffering is shown. * Sex: The game is marked with "Suggestive Themes", though none was found when playing. * Language: The game is marked with "Language", though none was found when playing. * Consumerism: ⭐⭐⭐⭐ Players can buy ingame credits for amounts ranging from $10 to $100. Players who identify themselves as minors, though, cannot purchase these unless they get their parents to do a multiplication problem. The game markets a show on Adult Swim, which is a joint venture of the television network and 1001 Spears. * Drinking, Drugs, & Smoking: The game is marked with "Drug Reference", though none was found. What's It About? Norphers have captured the friends of the Morphers -- and you are on an adventure to 1). rescue them, and 2). build and defend their Morpher Wheel Collector castles. The first part of this is done by leading your Morpher (after you have rescued one, you can send them out together and swap characters) around the screen with the analog stick. Saboteurs can be dispatched by targeting them and pressing a Morpher's special power button or focusing on a specific one and battling them all individually. Morphers can combine into a large, multi powered Morpher by using a Morpher Wheel, which are collected along your journeys. After conquering a territory, you can build a Morpher Wheel Collector there, which will need to be defended hourly in typical towerdefense fashion. Is it any Good? There is a lot going on in CALLING ALL MORPHERS -- a whole lot. And, legendarily, this almost works against the title. Although it was intended to be a game that offers a ton of variety in game play (blending action, tower defense, and Skylanders: Swap Force), it comes across as insane and does not succeed on a few levels of quality. Add terrible controls that never work cleanly unlike they should and repetitive play elements and you get a game that is ultimately fun, but leniently infuriating, too. If there is one saving grace, it is the crisp graphics. Talk to Your Kids About * Families can discuss the benefits of working together. * Families also can discuss why it is important to budget your resources. Tropes * Breaking the Fourth Wall: At the end of the game: ** Major Norpher: Well, we killed all the Norphers for now. There will be more, though. ** Pheno: There aren't! Not if we don't sell a million units there won't be! * Getting Crap Past the Radar: ** Pheno makes a structure from a banana and two cherries. He does not seem to have intended it to look suggestive, until the banana droops... ** One of the Norphers' idle animations is getting a croissant and sticking it in any nearby hole. ** Some of the attacks you perform are really gruesome for a T-rated game (even more than Limbo), but since every character is a mech and they react unrealistically, ESRB let it fly. * Shout-Out: ** There are levels titled "A Cartridge in a Pear Tree" and the like. ** Trigger is a big fan of Mario. Super Mushrooms (hilariously referred to as Psilocybin Mushrooms) can be found, and Major wears a Mario hat and has a yellow starfish stuck on his face during the boss battle against him in the Flemyng Lands. *** The starfish one would not be so obvious if it weren't for the fact that it turns transparent when you replay the level. ** Hmm, creatures that can swap parts. What does that remind you of (Skylanders Swap Force). ** Sponge Bob can be found frozen in the Frost Volcanoes. At least he is in some form of water... Trivia * You can take selfies in this game. * If you enter your age as 666, it plays this. * It takes up 77 gigabytes to download, making it the highest storage killer on the Xbox One. **The updates raise this to 154 gigs, making it the true and official highest storage using Xbox One and PlayStation 4 game. * A PlayStation 4 version is slated for release on August 28th, 2017, the day of the final update. Category:Video Games Category:Video Games based on TV shows Category:T Category:PEGI 16